Forest Witch's Hut
The Forest Witch's Hut is one of the locations of the fifteenth Dark Parables ''game, The Match Girl's Lost Paradise. Originally the home of the Forest Witch and her adoptive granddaughter Giselle, it has been left abandoned in the forest outside Stars Hollow. History Sometime after the Forest Witch gained physical form, she created a portable hut so she could travel around the world, aiding as many as she can. During her travels, the Forest Witch saved a girl who triggered a magical well and took her home so the child wouldn't be lost in its enchantments. After rewarding the girl, a tradition of sorts began with good girls being rewarded by the witch with gold and the bad girls are punished, presumably with pitch dumped on them. Eventually, the Forest Witch decided to settle down in the forest of Furen, Denmark. Her settlement in the forest caused King Oberon to stop burning down the forest for gold. There, she saved a young girl named Giselle, who was freezing to death in a nook. After adopting the girl as her granddaughter, the two lived happily for some time. However, when the Forest Witch disappears, Giselle was left heartbroken and alone in the hut. Wanting to bring her grandmother back, Giselle left her new home to grant people of their desires. The hut clearly has sentimental value to the girl since she returned to it, sitting on a rocking chair while staring out of the window. It was also evident based on her reaction when she saw the Detective, angered that the woman dare enters her grandmother's house and telling her that she isn't welcomed. Later, a giant plant monster got Giselle out of the house and tried to get the Detective. Notable Former Residents * Forest Witch (deceased) * Giselle (deceased) Relevant Parables '''The Little Match Girl '(from The Match Girl's Lost Paradise) On a cold snowy night, a poor young girl named Giselle was trying to sell matches on the street by herself. She was driven out of her home by her drunken father because they were broke and needed the money. The girl took shelter in a nook and sat down. She lit some matches, but they didn't offer enough warmth. She looked up to the sky and saw some shooting stars. Then she remembered that they can make wishes come true. She suddenly realized she couldn't think of a wish, for she felt that no one loved her. Her father beat her when he got drunk, and she could scarcely remember her mother. She had a faint memory of her dead grandma, a white-haired woman who held her gently when she was a baby. "I am coming to you, Grandma," the girl sighed, as she closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes again, she was in a warm cabin. A lady with white hair was holding her gently, keeping her warm. The lady found her and brought her to her home. After hearing her story, the lady told the girl she could stay with her, if she wanted to. In time, the little girl learned that the lady was a witch. From then on, the girl lived with the witch, her new grandma, happily ever after. The Star Coins'' (''from The Match Girl's Lost Paradise) A poor little girl was working a spindle for a pittance on a cold winter's night. She suddenly pricked her finger on the spindle. She tried to wash the blood away with water from an old well, but she dropped the spindle and it fell into the well. She leapt into the well after it. When the girl woke up, she found herself lying on a featherbed in a warm cabin. A lady with white hair told the girl that she had accidentally triggered a magical portal within the old well. Not wanting to see the girl lost in an enchantment, the lady saved the girl and brought her to her home. Although the girl didn't understand what the lady said, she knew that she had experienced something miraculous. She knew she'd lost her spindle forever, but at least she was safe. To thank the lady, the girl asked to do housework for her, but the lady declined. She got up and shook the featherbed to fluff it up. As the girl was young and inexperienced, the feathers flew around like snowflakes. The girl felt ashamed. The lady, still touched by the little girl's efforts, asked the girl to close her eyes for a moment. When a girl opened her eyes again, she found herself beside the old well under the cold night sky. Suddenly stars falling from the sky transformed into gold coins! Furthermore, a spindle filled with beautiful yarn appeared in the girl's hand. The girl knew that she had been blessed with good fortune to meet a good witch. As the girl hadn't asked the lady's name, people who heard the story referred to her as the White Lady or Frau Holle. The Forest Witch'' ''(from The Match Girl's Lost Paradise) Long ago, a powerful enchantress suffered an inconsolable grief, for she lost her beloved. The feeling was too much for her heart to bear. In order to protect herself from such a traumatizing experience, the enchantress unintentionally broke her soul. Her soul was split into both good and evil sides. When the enchantress chose the evil side as her dominant personality, the good side was forsaken, and it separated from her soul transforming into an entirely different entity. The good side became a phantom-like existence, though it still carried the enchantress's knowledge and memories, but was fading with age. After drifting for several decades, with the blessing of the silver moon's shine, the phantom finally settled on a physical form. A new woman with a pure soul was formed miraculously under the moonlight. Due to her own experience, she knew that grief devoured people's heart and brought nothing but pain and suffering. She traveled around in a portable cabin, intending to help others with her sorcery to avoid people's sorrow. Sometimes she played a maternal role, and often took care of the local forest wildlife as well. She made people cures using herbs prepared with a mortar and pestle. Though she gave no name, her deeds won her many different titles. Knowing that she was only a fragmented soul, and that she would disappear someday, she still lived a meaningful life. She always remembered the enchantress who gave birth to her and hoped that what she did would somehow make up for the evil that had been done. Trivia * The house that stands on one bird-like foot is a reference to a mythological character named Baba Yaga. Gallery Locations= Forest Path.png|Forest Path Witch's Hut.png|Witch's Hut Arcane Lab.png|Arcane Lab Loft.png|Loft Basement.png|Basement Waterway.png|Waterway Pumpkin Farm.png|Pumpkin Farm Glassy Lake.png|Glassy Lake |-|Concept Art= Forest.jpg|Forest Witch's Hut concept art from Blue Tea Games newsletter MG Waterway concept art.jpg|Waterway concept art MG Crypt concept art.jpg|Crypt concept art Category:A to Z Category:Places Category:Locations Category:The Match Girl's Lost Paradise